Dexter's Mojo
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: Dexter thinks killing Travis would be another 'one of his kills' but to his surprise, the killing becomes a sexual adventures play for both of them. Dexter/Travis Alternate ending. Rape implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:-**

**Can anyone please send an email to the admin's requesting Travis to be in the drop down character list. I've already sent one, and he really needs to be here. There are others too like the trinity killer, I'm not sure why no one is requesting Travis.**

The premises of the church looked promising for his kill. No one was going to find them here, no one would come here and with all the police signs at the front door, no one, not even the teens would bother coming here. This was the perfect place to kill Travis Marshall.

Dexter opened the back door of his SUV and picked up the limp body that was lying unconsciously. He hauled him over his left shoulder and quickly went inside.

He carelessly placed Travis in the middle of the prayer room. Tossing him aside and looking over the room. The place wasn't ready for the kill. Usually he would have placed all the plastic and fixed the place for a clean kill. But he had been outsmarted and that wasn't a very smart move by the Doomsday killer.

And now as he quickly placed sheets all over and looked at the still unconscious prey of his, he smirked. This is what happens to people like him. He wasn't excited to kill, that thrill had left many years ago. This was going to be 'just one those kills' to him.

After finishing the room, Dexter went over to Travis.

He removed the tape from his mouth rather harshly, forcing the laying man to whimper in distraught, he went along with untying the man and picking him up from his position. Dexter placed him on the table. That same table where he had drawn all those 'end of the world' crap and the paintings of the so called 'whores'.

His own sister was one of the victims; how Travis came up with that idea of his own sister disgusted Dexter.

Dexter unbuttoned the shirt Travis was wearing; matter of factly it was _his_ shirt that Travis was wearing. Travis had the nerve to go to _his_ house and browse through _his_ closet and pick a shirt. What a bother that was. How had he even known where Dexter lived? How did he know about Harrison?

He pulled the shirt apart, revealing Travis' bare chest and stomach, Dexter pulled out Travis' slim arms from his shirt and threw it away carelessly, there was no need for that anymore.

The shoes Travis was wearing were rather old, Dexter counted two maybe three years of wearing that same pair. He removed them.

His hands traveled down to his pants, unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down. He shoved his pants down and left Travis with only his boxer shorts on. Dexter quickly bought tape over and tied his hands down to the table.

He didn't like looking at his prey's naked boy and plastered him quickly. He usually started with the head, hands, legs and then cut of the shorts and place tape on the rest of his prey.

Dexter did all that, bringing the scissor over and cutting his shorts off and throwing it aside.

His hand brushed over Travis' hips and Dexter pulled away when he heard the sleeping man whimper.

He rolled his eyes. He finished tapping his stomach and Dexter placed a single role on his privates once, making Travis shudder physically.

"Talk about whores", Dexter said. He removed the tape again, bitterly.

Travis shook his head, he was waking up. Dexter placed a hand on Travis' thigh, in the middle, a little too close to Travis parts.

"Jesus?" Travis whispered, excitedly.

Dexter's hand traveled a little higher, touching Travis' cock and stimulating it.

Travis moaned.

"No," Dexter said, coming into Travis' view. "Are you that sick to think Jesus would excite you like this?"

The horrified look that passed on his face was in one word a 'win'. Dexter had never seen that face before, a face of humiliation, shock and fear. He felt contempt when the look passed and the nudge he felt in his heart made him hate himself for not savoring it in that moment.

He had so many on his kill table, not one had made him feel the way he felt right now. He wanted that feeling again.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Travis tried to move his head but to no avail.

Dexter didn't pay attention. He felt electrified, he was agitated to say the least. How had he never made that happen? How? He looked deep into Travis' green eyes. "Thank you", he said. And he meant it. Usually he got little to no thrill at all when he killed these days. But right now, he had that old feeling returned for just a second and that made him happy.

His right hand gripped his thigh again and Travis breathed in. "This Is going to be a good kill." Dexter said, picking up a knife from the table and drifting the tip of the knife into Travis' left thigh.

"Stop that." Travis said, trying to take charge of his rapid breathing. "I said stop that."

Dexter drew the tip in circles, making the man clutch down on the table. "Why? Why should I stop?" he asked, looking into his eyes and seeing fear.

"Stop," Travis said, his words caught between his breath, "this is wrong."

"IS IT?" Dexter screamed, making the young man tremble below. The knife that was on his thigh was quickly replaced, and now as Dexter squeezed the knife into Travis' throat, threatening to slit his neck, he questioned him in disbelief. "What's wrong about this?" he asked. Watching the man squeeze his eyes shut.

Travis slowly opened his eyes. Afraid and vulnerable, he spoke. "You have the devil's anger." He looked back at the menacing man that was eyeing him so dangerously.

"That's not what I asked." Dexter shook his head, jamming the knife a little more into Travis neck.

"You," Travis quivered, nervous, "what you are doing is wrong." An unspoken sound of relief escaped Travis' lips as the knife slowly moved away.

Dexter just stared at him, "No. I'm doing the right thing, unlike you."

"I kill in the name of god, you-"

"NO." Dexter cut the young man off, screaming at the unbelievable and arrogant words. Travis was inert.

"I kill people like you," Dexter said, pushing his index finger deep into Travis' forehead. "People like you who think they are doing the right thing."

"Everyone I killed died for a good cause As a sacrifice, the evil and the whores-"

"The whores?" Dexter asked, "Your sister was a whore?"

"She betrayed me. She used me and she had to pay"

"She had to pay by being portrayed as a whore?" Dexter removed the knife and his finger, "You should be sacrificed too then."

"Why?"

"Because you are a WHORE." Dexter cried the last word loud enough for it to echo and with hate.

Travis remained passive. Exposed at sight and his soul humiliated. "I'm not a whore." He said, his voice so small, it was almost audible.

"But you are," Dexter whispered. "Why else would you get excited like this-" He gripped Travis' cock and squeezed it.

Travis closed his eyes and exhaled rather loudly, "You are the devil." He tried moving his body, but caught between the tape and the hard hand, Travis had nowhere to run.

"Shouldn't you be sacrificed? You are a whore, getting excited over this." He squeezed again, successfully making the man under him groan.

"I'm not a whore. If I was, I would have killed myself for letting other men touch me like that."

Dexter sift him thoroughly, "really?" his hand traveled up to his chest. "Than you should kill yourself, because I am a man and you got very excited when I gripped your dick. Didn't you get excited?" he asked.

Travis eyed the ceiling. "I didn't get excited. And a devil like you cannot be a man."

"So what's god's plan on punishing people who get excited over a devil's touch." Dexter asked, his hand traveling in circles over Travis' milky stomach.

The dark haired man fumed, "I'm not excited." He said through cringed teeth, "a devil like you can never cross me with god."

"Oh, but you did all ready." Dexter kissed his stomach.

The younger man sucked in his stomach. "Please stop." He cried out.

"If I excite you, will you kill yourself?" Dexter kissed him again, putting his tongue on his stomach and tasting him.

Travis hissed, "you son of a bitch, STOP."

Dexter gripped his cock and Travis whimpered again. "Let's make this interesting."

"Interesting? You are sick."

"If you get excited. You kill yourself and if you don't, I'll kill you myself." Dexter smirked. Lovingly stroking the cock in his fist. This kill was going to be an interesting one, it might even bring his mojo back.

"No."

"You have no choice." Dexter said, "Make sure you don't cum, if you do. Well, it'll be interesting to see you kill yourself."

Travis winced, closing his eyes and trying hard not to feel Dexter's thick palm on his crotch. "You'll pay for this."

Dexter threw the knife on the floor, now with two free hands, he went to work. He had never done this before, he had never humiliated or exposed his prey to this degree, never like this. But to think about it, most of his kills were all people that disgusted him to the dirtiest of all levels. But Travis didn't, Travis didn't disgust him, and why? He didn't know.

His left hand fisted Travis' cock and his right hand traveled down to his balls. The man laying underneath tried his best to conceal his groans but the work Dexter was going to put out, it would be unbearable for Travis not to scream out in pleasure.

"Please stop." Travis asked, hoping his predator would let him go, or kill him already. He was already humiliated and gone under, there was no other reason for this man to continue.

But having the opposite effect to his words, Travis felt the other man's wet mouth circle around his cock and he gasped deeply. A moment of shock and delight entering his body, his stomach tightening and his cock burning in pleasure. He couldn't literary breathe and he stayed still gasping for precious air.

He moaned out loud and exhaled deeply when air did manage to enter his lungs. He hated the way he felt right now, he had never in his entire life experience such…such a feeling before, not like this.

"Oh god," he moaned, "ahh…stop". Travis eyesight blurred in pleasure.

Dexter took pleasure in sucking the other man's cock. The taste it was giving, Dexter knew already that the man had cummed. "I think not." He removed his mouth from his cock, again fisting it with the wet residue he left behind.

Travis had his eyes squeezed. "Please stop," he said, fright and thrill exposing his fragile voice. He winced when Dexter pinched the tip of his cock.

"It took merely seconds for you to start coming like a whore, Travis." Dexter looked at his shaken victim, "What is god's view on gay's?"

The dark haired man's eyes shot open, loss for words, he shook his head. "I'm not gay." He said strictly. "I'm not."

Dexter just smirked and lingered his tongue over Travis' neck. The sweet smell of panic and a violent jolt made Dexter's stomach churn, he was becoming very uncomfortable in the heat he was in.

Travis made a prolonged sound that sounded like a sexy moan, hissing and exhaling and forcing himself not to make more sounds than what he was producing. Dexter taunted him, he realized the dark haired man's sensitive spot and bit down, successfully making him groan loud enough that even he got surprised.

"Whores will be whores." Dexter said, pulling out and swiping his tongue over his own mouth.

Travis watched and waited for Dexter's next move.

**tbc**

**Can anyone please send an email to the admin's requesting Travis to be in the drop down character list. I've already sent one, and he really needs to be here. There are others too like the trinity killer, I'm not sure why no one is requesting Travis.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

It was getting late at night, Dexter knew. But he couldn't just leave Travis here, he was going to kill him, but just not yet. Not till he did what he wanted to do. As he looked down, on his knees, Travis stared up, with anger and confusion. Dexter smiled. The killer knew why he was on his knees.

Dexter loosened his pants and pulled the zipper down, along with anything else that held his cock back from abusing the man below him. Now his dark passenger's deepest most filthiest desire was about to be loosened. And as Travis' eyes widened, Dexter thought it was worth it. This man was already worthless, who'd care what happened to him.

Dexter came closer and swiped a hand through his hair, he traced his thumb down Travis' neck and squeezed. The man below gasped and pushed his head back, successfully letting go of the grip. Dexter wasn't hadn't been holding on too tightly and he didn't care.

"Make sure you don't bite." He said, pulling Travis' hair behind him and effectively making the other man's mouth open. He pushed his cock inside the kneeling man's mouth.

Travis surprised and disgusted tried pulling his mouth away, only for the demon to shove it back in. He did his best not to gag, but it was proving hard. The man was using too much force, and with his hands tied behind his back, it was getting harder. A few tears slide down his cheeks and his eyesight was getting blurry. The man above showed no mercy.

Finally, after what seemed like ages. Dexter got stiff and pulled out. Travis let his head fall down and started gasping for air. His cries didn't seem to sink in either. Dexter picked up the man by his shoulder and turned him around, only to bend him over the table he had been lying on just moments ago. "You're going to love this part." He whispered next to his ear. Sending a chill down Travis' naked body.

Dexter gripped Travis' hips from behind, bending him completely. His face turned to the side and resting on the table. Dexter pulled Travis' arms up and probed a finger inside him. Travis screamed, gasped and squirmed. "Please, let me go." He said, looking back and moving around. "Just kill me." He screamed.

"I am going to kill you." Dexter said, "Shoving another finger inside him and awarding himself with another scream from the bent man. He was enjoying this, having another man at his mercy. He had never done this before, he had never taken advantage on someone like this before. No one had given him a chance to do this, and the men and women he had killed weren't the type Dexter would fuck anyway.

He pulled his arms even more, sending pain through the man's body. He kept his hands inside, preparing him, not that he had to. Dexter wasn't keen on fucking someone who wasn't prepared, even if it was a criminal.

"Please let me go." Travis screamed.

"Stop screaming. You'll have plenty of that later." He shoved his dick in. Making Travis scream with a roar.

"Let me go." Travis said, looking back. "Please. Let me go."

Dexter went in and out, transfixing himself only on the thrill he was being pleasured with. Travis moaned in pain, his body in distress and the burning sensation frustrating him with discomfort. He shouted at him, but the man above him seemed content with only one thing. He was zoned out, doing whatever he pleased. And Travis having no power over what was happening, let it happen. There was no way out for him. _Why couldn't he just kill him? Why was he doing this? What will he gain from this?_

What seemed like hours, Travis was immobile. He laid there in place, no sound coming out but small hushed cries were heard. Dexter stopped, he had reached his climax and not moments before pulling out, he cummed all over Travis' thighs. He sighed in , having his violent appetite being pleased. Dexter licked his lips, he was done.

He wiped himself clean with some tissue papers he brought along and pulled his pants up. He was very late, he needed to go back home, to his son. It was time to kill Travis Marshall.

He pulled Travis up and placed his limp body flat on the table. Taping him over once again, the younger man didn't move. He had his eyes open, tears falling down and looking up with disgust. But he did no attempt in moving or freeing himself. Dexter took his time, he may not move now, but the Knife had a different effect on people that were about to die.

He pulled a sword out. That same sword Travis had threatened to kill his son Harrison with and held it above his head.

"I hope you are pleased." Travis whispered.

Dexter rolled his eyes, "Very." He plunged the knife down but stopped inches short. Travis hadn't moved or even blinked. He wasn't scared, but then again after what Dexter did to him, that was expected.

"What's wrong?" Can't do it?" Travis fixed his eyes on Dexter. There was nothing In his eyes, he was dead inside.

Dexter pulled his knife up again, smiled and thrusted it inside Travis' chest. The man below whimpered, his face becoming painful and harder to breath. But Dexter heard no word come through his lips. Pity, but nothing he hadn't experienced before.

Travis' eyes flickered, his life pulling away. He once again looked at Dexter and finally closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace." Dexter smirked. "You've just given me my identity back."

**The end. **_**Shitty end, I know.**_

**This is short, but there was nowhere else to take this story. Hope you enjoyed and make sure to read and review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
